Game updates/20071012
Update 3 - Friday, October 12, 2007 Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that allowed players to repeat Eye of the North primary quests. GuildWiki notes * This update does not actually stop players from repeating Eye of the North primary quests, rather it fixed an "exploit": the quests were giving the full amount of reputation points each time when should only have been the full amount the first time completed (per character). Update 2 - Friday, October 12, 2007 Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that prevented some players from accessing Eye of the North Hard Mode. Update - Friday, October 12, 2007 Eye of the North Hard Mode Hard Mode has been introduced for Guild Wars: Eye of the North. Players who have completed the expansion can now try playing it again in Hard Mode for an additional challenge. Accessing Hard Mode in Eye of the North * To gain access to Hard Mode in Eye of the North, you must first defeat the final primary quest in Normal Mode. * Once you defeat the Eye of the North quest "A Time for Heroes" with any character on your account, every level 20 character on that same account will have access to Hard Mode in Eye of the North. Hard Mode Rewards in Eye of the North * Reputation point bonuses for completing primary quests and dungeons are 50% higher than in Normal Mode. * Reputation points received from bounties are approximately 50% higher than in Normal Mode. * Random loot found within final dungeon chests is doubled from what is given in Normal Mode. Hero's Handbook and Master Dungeon Guide * Pages acquired for missions completed without a Hero’s Handbook in your inventory can now be added to a Hero’s Handbook. The cost is 100 gold per missing page. Similarly, pages for dungeons completed without a Master Dungeon Guide in your inventory can be added for 100 gold per missing page. * The following Eye of the North title NPCs can now update books with missing pages: ** Gedrel of Ascalon Herald inside the Eye of the North ** Kodan Recruitment Officer in Gunnar's Hold ** Tyr the Skaald Storyteller in Gunnar's Hold ** Lexx Talent Scout in Rata Sum * These NPCs now give rewards for any Hero’s Handbook or Master Dungeon Guide that has at least half of its pages. The rewards given for turning in one of these books are as follows: * NOTE: You cannot turn in a book in normal mode if you are rank 8 or higher in the relevant title. : : Hall of Monuments * Miniatures no longer need to be customized when displayed in a player's Hall of Monuments. * Miniatures displayed in the Monument to Devotion are now marked as "dedicated" rather than "customized." * Players can use the Monument to Devotion to switch existing miniatures from being "customized" to being "dedicated." * Miniatures that have been dedicated in a Hall of Monuments cannot be dedicated again, but they can be used by any character. * To prevent trade scams, the Trade panel will warn you if someone tries to trade you a miniature that has already been dedicated. Report Command After reviewing the usage of the report command during last weekend’s test, we have decided to enable the command officially. The text describing the spamming and verbal abuse report commands have been updated to more clearly explain how they work. Players are never banned merely because of the volume of reports issued against them. Reports alert the GM team to review the actual chat logs of the reported player. The GM team then uses the same disciplinary policies that have always been applied to emailed reports of spamming and verbal abuse. * To use the report command, type "/report." * Targeting a player and typing /report or /report followed by a player's name opens a new Report Dialog panel. From this panel, you can report a chosen player for leeching, botting, spamming, using abusive language, or having an inappropriate character name. Reports will then be relayed to and reviewed by the Guild Wars Support team. * You can report a player for leeching if you are in the same Random Arena, Alliance Battle, or Competitive Mission as that player. If at least half your team reports the same player for leeching, that player will be stripped of XP and faction rewards for the battle. Note that you can only report members of your own party or team for leeching. * Reports of botting, spamming, abusive language, and inappropriate character names will be relayed to and reviewed by the Guild Wars Support team. Note that reporting a single player multiple times for the same offense will not expedite or influence support team attention. * A single account cannot use the /report command more than 50 times in a 24-hour period. We will continue to monitor this feature and make further adjustments as necessary. Underworld and Fissure of Woe Updates * When entering into these regions, players will now receive a Mission Objective list in their Quest Log. This list informs players how many quests they must complete to finish the regions for the purposes of full completion and credit for the Hall of Monuments. * Quests yet to be obtained are marked as "?????" in the Mission Objective list until they are discovered by at least one party member. * Chests now spawn upon completion of all quests in either of these regions. Skill Updates We will be evaluating the following changes over the course of the next week. Additional adjustments may be made during that time period. All * Decreased the Health of all Spirits by 50; allowed Burning to affect Spirits. Assassin * Death's Charge: increased conditional Heal to 65..200. * Golden Fang Strike: fixed a bug that allowed the use of Golden Fang Strike without a lead attack. * Shadow Refuge: increased duration to 6 seconds. Dervish * Wearying Strike: decreased damage to 5..20. Elementalist * Ash Blast: increased damage to 35..65. * Chilling Winds: increased damage to 25..50. * Conjure Frost, Conjure Flame, and Conjure Lightning: now directly increase the damage you do when you hit with an attack (previously, they dealt damage as a second, additional strike); decreased damage to 5..20. * Ebon Hawk: increased damage to 45..100. * Enervating Charge: increased damage to 25..50. * Glyph of Swiftness: fixed a bug that increased the projectile speed. * Ice Spikes: decreased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Searing Flames: increased Burning duration to 1..7 seconds. * Steam: increased conditional damage to 40..100; increased damage to 25..70. * Stoning: increased damage to 45..105. * Ward Against Melee: increased Energy cost to 15; decreased duration to 5..20 seconds. Mesmer * Air of Disenchantment: decreased casting time to .25 seconds. * Drain Enchantment: decreased Energy cost to 10; decreased Energy returned to 7..15; added a heal effect of 40..120 when an Enchantment is removed. * Enchanter's Conundrum: decreased Energy cost to 10; decreased casting time to 1 second; increased damage to 30..120; fixed a bug that caused multiple hits of damage when stacked. * Energy Burn: increased damage multiplier to 12. * Energy Surge: increased damage multiplier to 12. * Extend Conditions: decreased recharge time to 5 seconds. * Hex Eater Vortex: increased recharge time to 12 seconds. * Illusion of Haste: decreased Energy cost to 5. * Ineptitude: decreased recharge time to 15 seconds. * Keystone Signet: decreased recharge time to 10 seconds. * Mantra of Recovery: decreased recharge reduction to 33%. * Power Drain: decreased recharge time to 20 seconds. * Power Leak: decreased recharge time to 12 seconds. * Power Spike: decreased Energy cost to 5. * Shrinking Armor: fixed a bug that prevented the Health Bar from turning purple. * Signet of Illusions: increased the number of Spells affected to 3. * Signet of Midnight: decreased recharge time to 10 seconds. Monk * Reversal of Damage: fixed a bug that caused this Spell to stop all damage instead of the max damage listed. * Shield of Deflection: increased recharge time to 10 seconds; increased duration to 3..10 seconds. * Shield of Regeneration: increased recharge time to 12 seconds. Necromancer * Angorodon's Gaze: decreased Energy returned to 12. * Chilblains: now works on target foe instead of having a point-blank area of effect; decreased number of Enchantments affected to 1; increased casting time to 2 seconds. * Gaze of Contempt: decreased recharge time to 15 seconds. * Putrid Bile: fixed a bug that prevented the Health Bar from turning purple. * Rend Enchantments: decreased recharge time to 20 seconds. * Rigor Mortis: decreased recharge time to 20 seconds; decreased casting time to 1 second. * Rip Enchantment: decreased Health lost to 15..5. * Strip Enchantment: decreased recharge time to 15 seconds. Ranger * Nature's Renewal: decreased Spirit levels to 1..10. Paragon * Aggressive Refrain: now causes Cracked Armor for 20 seconds when applied. * "Go for the Eyes!": increased recharge time to 4 seconds. Warrior * Agonizing Chop: increased activation time to 1 second. * "Charge!": increased movement speed to 33%. * Critical Chop: increased activation time to 1 second. * Disarm: reworded skill description to explain that it is an interrupt. * "Watch Yourself!": increased recharge time to 4 seconds; increased duration to 10 seconds. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug in the Fissure of Woe quest "The Hunt" that prevented players from completing it in some multiplayer situations. * Fixed bugs in the Underworld quests "Demon Assassin" and "Terrorweb Queen" that prevented players from completing them in some multiplayer situations. * Fixed a bug that prevented Edielh Shockhunter from displaying correctly and having skills. * Fixed a bug that caused the Kurzick Base Defender in the Alliance Battles map "Ancestral Lands" to have the wrong model. * Fixed multiple small text bugs in skill descriptions. * Fixed a line-of-sight exploit in the Heroes' Ascent map "Fetid River". * Fixed a bug that allowed miniatures to be killed by traps. * Fixed a bug that caused players to receive Asura reputation points instead of Dwarven reputation points for completing the Heart of the Shiverpeaks dungeon. * Fixed a bug that prevented resurrection shrines in Oola's Lab from appearing on the Mission Map. * Fixed graphic artifacts on the loading screen and in the Skill warm-up bar that appeared in interface sizes other than the normal setting. * Fixed a bug that prevented chat messages containing Party Search keywords from appearing in the "All" or "Trade" channels while in guild halls. * Fixed the Party Search purpose droplist so that it no longer resets to "Mission" every time the "Seek Party" checkbox is reselected. Miscellaneous * Improved rewards from Eye of the North chests revealed by the Light of Deldrimor skill in both Hard and Normal Mode. * The Master of the North title track now counts toward Favor of the Gods. * As with explorable areas, parties now automatically fail in dungeons if they reach a party-wide 60% DP while in Hard Mode. * Players now receive the skill Brawling Combo Punch when entering into Fronis Irontoe's Lair in Hard Mode. * The guaranteed drop from the final chest in Frostmaw's Burrow has been changed from a diamond to a lockpick. Lockpicks have a consistent high gold value, while the diamond currently has a low value due, in part, to the ease of acquiring them from this chest. * Reduced the size of activation on the Resurrection Shrine in the Fortress of Jahai. * Moved the first Resurrection Shrine in Vulture Drifts to the side of the portal into Dunes of Despair. * Gold rewards for vanquishing foes in Hard Mode have been increased to five times the number of creatures killed. * Changed several Eye of the North quests so that upon completion, the Quest Log selects and highlights the related summary quest. GuildWiki notes *Signet of Illusions: the spells affected is not 3, but 1...3. *The Cracked Armor from Aggressive Refrain is reapplied every time Aggressive Refrain is reapplied. Category:Game updates *Rejuvenation does not affect allies with full health.